Pirates of Ohtori
by Enlilspeaks2012
Summary: They say the Castle of Eternity is on an island with the treasure of the world, they say you can find anything in there, mircales, wishes, is it true?.
1. The Govenor's Ball

''Pirates of Ohtori: Curse of The Rose Crested Ring of Dios''  
  
Chapter One: The Governors ball  
  
It was a clear morning as the sun began to rise, Utena worked silently at a new order. The Sword was ordered from ''General Miki Kaoru''. Utena hummed to herself as she sculpted, just then the door creaked open.  
  
''Anthy'' Utena said as the other girl came into the light.  
  
''What are you doing here this time of morning, it is dirty?''  
  
Anthy looked at her, that is when Utena noticed Anthy had something wrapped in a blanket.  
  
''Utena I want you to give this to General Kaoru, and....say you made it''. Anthy began to blush as she continued ''A gift from a friend to a friend''.  
  
''A Best Friend Charm'' Utena smirked, taking in the shorter girl's figure and admiring her long violet hair. Anthy just smiled warmly and gently unwrapped the blanket, until a sword laid limp in her hands.  
  
It was the most gorgeous thing she ever layed eyes on, The sword was made of pure, shiny silver. In the middle of the handle grip was a Sparkling Ruby, The shape of it was really cool it curved made to attach the user's grip. In very good condition, the blade was nicely pointed and sharp, and oddly enough, it even smelled good, smelled like Roses.  
  
Utena scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, she was sweat dropped, That just made her Swords look like gypped up five year old yardsale crap.  
  
''WOW you really want me to have this?'', ''I don't know what to say''.  
  
''Go on you can touch it'' Anthy suggested. ''It is called ''The Sword of Dios'', an ancestor of mine, we have no use for it.  
  
''Thank you'' Utena smiled, and did something she wanted to do for a long time. The tall pink haired girl pulled the shorter girl into a tight embrace, so tight Anthy could not breathe as for Utena held her.  
  
Utena let go and already missed the petite girl's warmth. Anthy's stomach fluttered, As she turned away trying to hide a blush.  
  
''Are you okay?'' Utena asked, knocking the Violet tanned beauty out of her mesmerized state.  
  
''God why does she make me like that' Anthy thought to herself '...Um Oh yes Brother will want me back before breakfast, I'll see you later then.  
  
With that Anthy waved hurrying out hoping Utena would not notice and catch on to her behavior. As soon as the door Utena let out a heavy sigh.  
  
''I'm in love with my best friend'' falling back into some hay, a couple of strands got tangled in her short hair. ''Wonder if she?.No! she is not weird like me. Utena snuggled her head in the hay wishing it was Anthy. ''Proper., Rich, pretty, sweet, Governor's sister, Utena mumbled as she began to fall back asleep.  
  
Anthy creeped back into the mansion, making sure not to wake anyone especially the maid Wakaba, a close friend. The petite girl tip toed through the hall as she passed Akio's room, then Wakaba's and finally her own.  
  
Now the challenge was to open the door, Anthy took a deep breath in then lightly pushed her Bedroom door. As she expected it moaned like it was being tortured to death. ''Stupid Door'' Anthy cursed, regretting it and cupping her mouth. Poked it a little more, It was big enough for her to scarcely squeeze through She ran to her bed and jumped in the sheets.  
  
Anthy traced the ring in her sleep, it made her feel warm, and safe.  
  
******** ** ****** ********* ******** ********  
  
''Wake up Anthy!!' an overly exuberant Wakaba squealed poucing on the bed, flicking the light switch, hitting her in the head with pillows and shaking the bed.  
  
Wakaba pushed Anthy to the shower, ''Oh I almost forgot, I got a suprise for you'' Wakaba cooed.  
  
''For me'' Anthy grinned ''What is it?''.  
  
Wakaba rolled her eyes, ''Like I am going to tell you'', just get cleaned up, Geez you look like you been in a blacksmith''.  
  
Anthy's eyes almost popped out of her head as she gave Wakaba a fake smile, Thank God she was preoccupied not to notice.  
  
''I'm getting fresh towels!'' Wakaba singed and boomed out of the bathroom.  
  
Anthy disrobed she stopped to hold the chain her ring was on. Beginning to trace the rose in it, It was starting to glow orange, and feel warm as she rolled in it her palm. All of sudden it scorched Anthy's Flesh she, her first reaction was to toss it.  
  
''What are you?'' asking out-loud sucking on her finger.  
  
''Fresh out of the bakery!!'' Wakaba yelled suddenly appearing in Anthy's face. Causing the other Girl to fall back to the floor.  
  
''OH My God!!'' Anthy continued to scream, when Wakaba threw the folded towels as ther, she opened her eyes.  
  
''Wakaba you scared the life out of me!!'' Anthy yelled, then went back to her cheery self. ''Who did you think it was a pirate or something coming to rape you?'' Wakaba joked as she helped Anthy back to her feet.  
  
''Speaking of rape Anthy get some clothes on, you need to tell me, when your going to be naked'' Wakaba fussed shielding her eyes. The Tanned girl turned around smiling, when she saw the ring standing there, I mean ''There'' on the floor'' Anthy thought. Anthy stuck her head out of the Bathroom doorway making sure that Wakaba was not lurking around. Anthy slammed the door and Dived to to the ground, but she did not make it, Her head hit the bottom of the sink.  
  
''Ow!!!!!, Crap Crap Crap!! Anthy cursed and wailed rubbing her forehead.  
  
''ANTHY!!!!!'' she heard Wakaba yelling and stomping through the house, ''Are you all right I heard a Thump!!!''.  
  
Thinking really fast anthy snatched up the ring and plopped it in her mouth. Wakaba entered the room.  
  
(Sigh) ''I thought I told you to get some clothes on!, now look what you have done hit your head on the sink''. Wakaba winced her eyes a bit as she noticed something about her friend.  
  
Anthy's cheeks were plump and bigger than usual, and her eyes were big and Chibi- like, She had the big Fake smile on her face.  
  
''Hmmm, Are you okay?'' Wakaba asked her swaying her head forward like a prep. Anthy just nodded and continue to smile. ''Do you want some medicine?'' Wakaba smirked. Anthy's eyes got big and head-banged no, Because Wakaba was a big Sleeping pill happy person.  
  
''Well I hope you are cause Akio is throwing a party tonight, you know Wakaba said glancing at her violet haired friend. Before exiting. Anthy spit the ring out of her mouth and heaved for hair.  
  
********* ************ ************* *************  
  
''You said you had A suprise for me?'' Anthy asked , interrupting Wakaba's work.  
  
''Oh yess!'' Wakaba took Anthy's hands in her own and jumped up and down. ''I found it in the attic while cleaning the other day and washed it''.  
  
''Close your eyes child'' She said with her finger a shaking at Anthy and hand on her hip. Anthy could not help but laugh.  
  
''Ta -Da!!!'' she heard the amber headed maid call out, Anthy's eyes fluttered opened., It was a long white dress with tassle's on the shoulders and it came with earrings and a Crown.  
  
''Oh my'' Wakaba, It's beautiful, Anthy just stared at it not blinking for a while, she was positively speechless.  
  
''Knew you would love it'' Wakaba smiled as she helped Anthy get in it lacing up in the back.  
  
Akio ran past the door, ''Thirty minutes until it starts!! Thirty minutes!!. ''God there is only two other people in the house'' Anthy Exclaimed, ''That's Akio for you Anthy'' Wakaba joked.  
  
Utena smoothed out her uniform, she turned right, then to her left, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
''Now to accessorize'' Utena said to herself as she ran to her closet, as tall as she is Utena had to stand on her tip toes to reach the box.  
  
''Almost....Got it Utena grunted, The box came down on her head dumping out hats and belts all over her.  
  
The pink haired girl busted out in a uncontrollable laugh as she gathered everything back into the box. Stopping at a certain hat, Utena picked it up, It was a simple hat, but matched her White and Black striped outfit perfectly.  
  
Taking a last glance in the mirror she headed out the door and walked to the governors house. ''I can't wait to see Himemiya'', ''Maybe we'll dance together'' Utena blushed at that thought.  
  
''Uh- Oh'' Utena groaned taking cover behind a bush in the governor's front lawn. ''Shinohara Wakaba'' greeted guests as the they entered the mansion to the ball.  
  
''I am so sorry sir, your just not on the list, ''You cannot enter, ''Next please!''. Wakaba looked at her list a couple of other people were left to come. It was in alphabetical order, Akio was always the organized freak type. At the end of the list was ''Tenjou Utena''.  
  
''I wonder where Utena- Sama is?''  
  
''Ahem'' A man cleared his throat. Wakaba about glomped at his arm. ''Oh I am sorry I thought you were someone else, ''Back again, sir?'' Wakaba asked.  
  
''Souji Mikage and Chida Mamiya he reported in an eerie voice. Wakaba shrugged I'm sorry you and your'', Wakaba glanced at the beautiful feminine boy in the long red dress and crown, earrings and fake boobs on the Utena look alike's arm.  
  
''You and your date are not permitted to enter, The Governor must not know you''.  
  
''But we know the governor'' The violet haired boy said. ''Of course you do'' Wakaba put on a fake smile.  
  
Anthy walked around gazing over the crowd, looking for anything bright pink. ''Where is she?'', ''Did Big brother invite her?''.  
  
Anthy saw Akio in the middle of a crowd by the punch table. ''Then I told her, That is not a kiss without some tounge'' The whole throng laughed.  
  
Anthy made her way across the ball room, She could see his White military uniform, His tall figure and short lavender hair.  
  
''Miss Himemiya'' A voice called out from behind her. Anthy whipped around hoping it were Utena, But instead it was short little blue boy.  
  
''General Kaoru'' Anthy smiled. Miki took her hand knelt down to bow and kissed it. ''My that dress is stunning where did you get it?''  
  
''Huh?'' Anthy asked she was spaced out looking for Utena.  
  
''Never mind that'' Miki said in a disappointed tone, brushing the Tassels on his Blue uniform.  
  
''Would you?'' Miki sighed tightening his collar, ''Yes?'' Anthy asked he had her undivided attention, which made it even worse for poor little Miki.  
  
''May I have the pleasure to dance with you!?'' Miki gasped out.  
  
Meanwhile Utena was still ducked low behind a bush watching Wakaba stand by the door. '' There has to be another way inside'' Utena thought.  
  
The whole town was at the ball, but ''Mikage Souji and and Mamiya Chida'' Utena thought. ''They'll know if I am not there''.  
  
While the party in the Governors mansion was taking place, a ship docked at the crowded port. ''There'' a dark figure pointed out to the lighted up mansion on top of the high hill above the jammed town. ''Is that where we attack?'' a voice called out. ''Could you get in?''. ''No the maid would not let us enter Mikage said. ''Are you sure sure Mamiya?'' The Blue haired Man asked the boy who stood silently facing the Mansion.  
  
''You know this is going to be lovely and the best thing about it is, No one can stop me, Not even, Jury Arisugawa'' Ruka began to laugh evilly as the other two were forced to join.  
  
Utena swallowed and was about to march up to the door when she heard faint footsteps behind her. ''Hello Friend'' a voice called out, Utena froze. ''I can help you get in without that girl glomping all over you if that is your promblem?''.  
  
''How did you....Know about that?''. ''I know lots of things, The names Arisugawa, Jury Arisugawa''.  
  
Next Chapter Chapter two: The attack  
  
''Will Utena ever gather the courage to enter the mansion with Wakaba, without pissing Anthy off?. Why is this Jury fellow so creepy, and why did she come out of no where, ''Where the hell is the other cast of Utena?''. All this in the next Chapter. 


	2. The Attack

''Pirates of Ohtori: The Cursed Rose Crested Ring of Dios''.  
  
Chapter Two: The Attack  
  
Utena turned around and was suprised she did not expect the woman to look anything like this. The woman was tall, she had long orange curly hair, and..A filled sack tossed over her shoulder.  
  
''I'm Utena Tenjou, A blacksmith?. ''Like I said it before, but I am nothing but a Dictionary saleswoman, I came to your town, and looked at all the houses. I am sad to say your the first I have met''.  
  
Utena felt odd around the woman, she was not listening as ''This Jury'' ran her mouth, she was a smooth talker.  
  
''What business you have here?'' Utena asked her, trying to milk her out on information.  
  
''I told you, I am a traveling shoe saleswoman'' Jury explained. I came to sell the Governor a High quality pair of shoes. Utena nodded her head in heavy thought.  
  
''Wait!!!, I thought you were a traveling dictionary saleswoman!!?'' Utena yelled. Utena stopped in her path blocking her way to Wakaba, ''she knew she caught her in a lie''.  
  
''Relax relax'' you know what I mean, now let me help you'' Jury gave Utena a weird smirk. ''Here hold this'' She said and handed Utena the sack.  
  
''Jury Arisugawa'' the roguish girl stated.  
  
''Um....your not on the list, are you an outsider?'' Wakaba asked.  
  
''Dictionaries'' Jury said. ''Huh?'' Wakaba asked. ''I am a humble dictionary saleswoman''.  
  
''Right'' How does the rest of this hustle go?, Wakaba asked rubbing her chin.  
  
''My you smell wonderful, that is how a pretty girl such as yourself should smell''. Wakaba chuckled at the comment and began to check Jury out.  
  
Utena watched and rolled her eyes.  
  
''What is your name doll?'' Jury asked in a smooth silky voice that melted Wakaba's ears.  
  
''Wakaba Shinohara!'' Wakaba smiled, Jury pulled her arm out and Wakaba took it as they walked in. Jury signaled Utena to follow.  
  
''Wow she is good'' Utena thought. ''Where's Anthy?'' Utena asked. Utena waited at the top of the staircase looking for a purple head.  
  
Utena watched Jury instead, she and Wakaba danced together, as Wakaba laid her head dreamily on Jury's shoulder. Utena realized she was still holding Jury's raggy, heavy sack, she drug it in the bathroom and began to pick through it.  
  
After the dance Wakaba went to work serving drinks. Jury walked around searching for ''The Ring''.  
  
''I can feel it'', ''I have to get it before he does'', ''I am so close''. Jury's line of thought was broken when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
''Miki Kaoru!?'' Jury almost yelled. Miki slapped Jury and tugged her to the waiting seats.  
  
''What was that for?!'' Jury cursed.  
  
''I thought your days were over as a Pirate'' Miki hissed.  
  
''I am sorry but there is one thing I am after'' Jury stated.  
  
Miki gave her ''The Eye'' ''Just one thing?'' ''The way I remembered you, you'd take more than just one thing''.  
  
''Okay, so it is her too, but there is this other thing''. Jury said her eyes burning with excitement.  
  
''You mean the Legendary Treasure of Dios?'' Miki whispered.  
  
Jury nodded her head, and examining her former high-school friend.  
  
''Miki stood up, back faced to her '' I want you to leave, I do not want to have to arrest you'', ''Go now before The Sheriff finds you''.  
  
''You know it is funny how we chose our lives, I chose to be a pirate and you chose to be a general'' Jury said.  
  
Miki Sighed as Jury continued. ''I know where your sister is'' Jury whispered in Miki's ear.  
  
Miki froze as his eyes lit up. ''Where..Is...she?'' He asked.  
  
''She's with Ruka and so is Shiori'', and their not the only ones after the treasure''.  
  
Meanwhile Utena was in the bathroom digging through the sack, she pulled out jewelry, watches, A couple of piggy banks, some easy- Mac, And a VCR. ''Walking around the houses my ass'' Utena said as she stuffed the crap back into the sack.  
  
Utena marched out of the bathroom, she found Jury and eyed her. ''Something smell's fishy'' Utena Said to herself out-loud.  
  
A rather heavy woman was walking by and gasped at Utena's comment, *SLAP*.  
  
Utena held her face as the woman walked off. ''That is not what I meant!!''. ''Oh Hello there Utena, why are you on the floor?'' A smooth voice asked, Utena smiled knowing exactly who it was.  
  
The tan slender hand reached out to her and Utena grasped it. ''Hello Akio''. ''You would not have to know where Sheriff Nanami is?.  
  
''Yes I do'', ''Your good friends with her aren't you?, ''Yep I make her swords'' Utena finished.  
  
Akio pointed to a corner, there was Nanami standing there speculating anything suspicious.  
  
''Thanks, and tell your sister I said ''Hi, ''I'll do so'' Akio smiled and walked off.  
  
''Hey Nanami!'' ''Shhhh..'' I can smell a Pirate in here''. Utena smirked at Nanami's words.  
  
'' I want you to meet someone, I am very fond of'', We'll talk about this matter later Miki completed and led off.  
  
''Sure'' Jury smiled. Not even Thinking twice about where the Pink haired acquaintance was.  
  
Miki found Anthy dancing with Mitsuru the Page boy. Jury followed close by, and ceased her steps as Miki dragged Anthy hand in hand to Jury.  
  
''Hello I am Anthy Himemiya''. Jury took her hand and kissed it.  
  
''Jury Arisugawa'' Jury stated not even talking to her face but looking at a chain between her bosom.  
  
''I am the Governor's sister, so if there is anything you want, don't hesitate to ask, Miss Jury''.  
  
Anthy walked off with Miki and Mitsuru. Jury felt a death shriek come over her She knew where the Ring was, and Who was coming to get it.  
  
Jury Rushed to find Utena. ''You know who stole this sack?'' Nanami said. ''Yes I do and I think there is more to this person''. ''I am getting to the bottom of this!!'' Nanami singed and snatched the sack running off.  
  
''Oh no they're coming here!!!!, They'll ruin this pretty place, Jury's eyes filled with anger ''My Treasure!!!! Jury roared. A small girl noticed it and ran off in fear. Jury clenched her locket, it was only a matter of time until they ruined this place.  
  
Mitsuru walked through the crowded ballroom where people danced, being the page boy and Nanami's man servant, He spotted Jury out of the crowd and brushed past her, pulling the thin chain of the golden locket out of her hand.  
  
Mitsuru ran back to Nanami. ''Master Pick-pocket'' Nanami patted Mitsuru's head. Nanami flicked open the locket ''Well I'll be damned'' she screamed.  
  
Utena caught back up to Nanami and bended over panting. ''I want this whole place evacuated I have a heavy feeling of danger''.  
  
''Yes I do also, but we cannot jump to conclusion's. Mitsuru stole I-I mean found a locket and it has a Picture of a Prized Pirate in it, ''Shiori Takatsuki''.  
  
Anthy retreated to the bathroom, as she stared in the mirror something started to tingle. Anthy ripped open the buttons of her shirt and tossed the Ring in the sink, It rolled around like a quarter for a while and then stopped.  
  
The door opened and Anthy smiled at a little girl through the mirror as the girl closed up in a stall.  
  
A vivid memory flashed through Utena's mind, ''Pirates killed my parents''. Utena bit her lip as she felt a madness swarm over her, she had to drink some liquor to calm her down.  
  
Jury frantically searched the crowd until she saw Utena sitting at the bar. Jury pushed a man away from the stool next to utena. ''I beg your pardon!?'' he scowled. ''Bite me Fagget'' Jury stomped in his face towering him, the man walked away.  
  
''Utena'' Jury whispered. ''where's my sack?'' she asked.  
  
''I lost it'' Utena put on a fake smile.  
  
''I want you to help me with something'' Jury rushed her words, ''It is very important and I want the governors sister out and everyone else to be evacuated to the hills!!.  
  
Utena lifted her head up, ''You leave Himemiya out of this!!''. I can feel something all around you, you are not to be trusted!.  
  
''That was once before, I just need you and that Anthy girl! Utena interrupted calling out to Nanami.  
  
''Why You little!!!!!! I ought to ring your neck!!! Jury screamed. Nanami signaled officers to arrest Jury.  
  
''Well Jury Arisugawa?'' Nanami interrogated, ''Captain Jury Arisugawa'' Jury smiled.  
  
''I knew it you are a filthy pirate!!'' Utena yelled. ''Have a joy walk around town this evening, eh?'' Nanami asked holding up the sack of stolen goods.  
  
''Take her away'' Nanami ordered, Utena you can come by and collect your reward. ''You did a good deed''. The whole ball room stopped as Jury was escorted out. Jury winked at utena and then gritted her teeth as they hauled her out.  
  
''What was that all about?'' Akio asked. ''Pirate'' Utena said. There was brief moment of silence. ''Oh I saw Anthy in the bathroom, by the way''. ''Thanks!'' Utena rushed off.  
  
Anthy Gazed out the window, the night was clear, that is when she started to notice something odd by the Docks. Utena busted in the door.  
  
''Anthy!'' Utena smiled, ''Utena- sama!'', They ran to each other and hugged. Utena pulled away still holding Anthy in her arms, they looked at each other. ''I missed you'' Anthy said, looking deep into Utena's eyes, grasping tighter at her shoulders.  
  
''Oh you did, did you?'', without turning around or breaking the moment as she normally would for embarrassment.  
  
Meanwhile At the Docks. ''Head them out'' Ruka ordered. ''Time to play'' Mamiya chuckled as he held a black rose.  
  
Nanami and her four officers escorted Jury to the jail house. ''I am going to be named the top Sheriff for capturing ''The Jury Arisugawa''. Nanami dismissed her officers as they went back to the party. It was just her, Jury, the other sleeping prisoners, and Mitsuru.  
  
Mitsuru swing the locket in front of her, teasing her, taunting her, though Jury was on he other side of the bars.  
  
The three officers walked silently back up the hill, when one decided to take a pee break. ''pssst'' He heard someone whisper from a corner. The officer turned his head, and a young woman pushed him against the stone wall. Her hot breath tickled his nose.  
  
The girl took his hand and traced it dangerously high up her thigh, then put her hand over his mouth and sliced his throat. ''Not bad'' Kozue said emerging out of a corner. ''You check ahead and see if it is clear for the rest of them to come out'' Shiori ordered. Wiping her knife. The officer's body slided down the stone wall.  
  
Shiori checked the man, ''Aha!'' and took his wallet and tapped his cheek.  
  
'' Were you hiding from me?'' Utena teased. ''What would make you think that?'' Anthy asked. ''Brother has been begging me to get married'' Anthy went on. ''Who will that be?'' Utena breathed. ''Whoever I'' Anthy was cut off by Utena's hot, wet lips on her own. Startled at first, Anthy closed her eyes and returned it more passionately.  
  
Anthy ran her hands through Utena's short hair. Utena smiled and gently forced her tounge in Anthy's mouth. Anthy massaged Utena's tounge with her own.  
  
*BOOOMM* Anthy and Utena broke apart, as The Mansion shook, they heard screams and yells from everyone in the ballroom. ''Utena!!'' Anthy yelled. ''Pirates!!'', Utena yelled she took Anthy's hand, and Anthy grabbed her chain out of the sink.  
  
They ran out, people were everywhere, and surely enough Pirates were chasing people. Utena pushed through leading Anthy.  
  
''Torch it all!! Steal what you can!!'' Kozue ordered, as she dumped gas everywhere, lit a match and threw it. A line of fire blazed blocking the exit, In the distance Cannons could be heard being fired.  
  
Women and children screamed, Some pirates were carrying out a big safe. One was chasing a little girl around with a knife in his mouth. A small group was stealing all the liquor.  
  
Utena pulled Anthy threw they were blocked by fire, Utena punched a pirate carrying a woman over his shoulder, probably going to rape her.  
  
Nanami called over the radio. ''I need Reinforcements we are being attacked by pirates I repeat ''PIRATE RAID!!''. There was a glowing fire on the roof, They torched the jail too. Jury sat calmly in the moonlight watching the destruction out her cell window. Nanami Unsheathed her sword and charged outside.  
  
People were running screaming, fire was everywhere, Pirates were in homes stealing, there was a couple of dead bodies lying here and there. A pirate was running towards Nanami, Nanami stuck her foot out and tripped him, She planted her sword in his back. Feeling another one behind her she knocked him out with the hilt of her sword as he fell.  
  
''Mitsuru! I want you to lead as much of the villagers as possible to the hills!!!, DO IT HURRY!!! Nanami yelled handing him a shotgun . Mitsuru saluted and ran off like the wind.  
  
Next Chapter, Chapter Three: The Kidnapping.  
  
''Will Anthy finally get kidnapped?, Who is coming for reinforcements?'', ''Where is the Sword of Dios?'', can Utena and the others save the village from The pirates?''. ''Will Mitsuru really shoot somebody with that shotgun!?'', Who will break Jury out of jail!!!?. 


	3. The Kidnapping

''Pirates of Ohtori: The Curse of The Rose Crested Ring of Dios''  
  
Chapter Three: The Kidnapping  
  
Kozue followed Mitsuru as he gathered a whole bunch of little kids younger than himself, and some really old people.  
  
''This way'' Mitsuru lead the safety path, ''We'll have to go to the old shrine in the woods!'', They ran swiftly through the woods.  
  
Branches slapped Mitusuru's face, causing stingy scratches but he rushed on with the Shotgun gripped tight in both hands.  
  
The young page boy caught out of the corner of his eye even in the dim moonlight Kozue was running parallel to Mitsuru, with her sword and pistol, ready to take lives for no reason.  
  
''What is she?!, ''Pirates are following us'', Mitsuru kept his mouth shut he did not want to stress the villagers any more.  
  
Meanwhile Mamiya and Mikage found the city's electric building. Mikage held his sword up, ''Ahh!!!'' He charged, but was stopped. Mamiya rested his hand on Mikage's shoulder, ''Allow me?'' he asked batting his eyes. Mikage smiled warmly at the young boy.  
  
''It won't dent, so you'll just be hurting your sword, swords are for killing not denting'' Mamiya said as he busily took out a Black Rose, stuck the bottom stem of it and picked the lock. It flew open. Mamiya and Mikage exchanged glances as Mamiya stepped back, allowing Mikage to hack away at the cords.  
  
''Utena we're trapped!!!'' Anthy wailed. ''Hold on!!'' Utena picked up a chair and ran full speed throwing it through the window, The window shattered. ''Anthy!! Take my hand!!'', Utena tried to turn around but At that same time all The electricity went out in the town.  
  
The only light was the moonlight or the Fire's. The Front door was being ran open through, In the darkness Utena saw two figures, A short one and a tall one, the shorter one was struggling. ''Anthy!!!'' Utena ran after her in the darkness.  
  
Miki busted into his front door, only to find even in the darkness that his house had been ravaged. ''Where is it where is it!!'' Miki reached underneath his bed and pulled out ''The Sword of Dios''. Miki flew out the door. Jury watched all the havoc outside. ''God dammit!!'' Jury violently Shaked the bars.  
  
''Let me go!!!'' Anthy squealed, Ruka drug her by her hair as they walked to the port. Ruka shot a villager trying to save Anthy, he blew the smoke in his pistol. Anthy wriggled free, and Slapped him in his face so hard that her nails left a bruise.  
  
''Bitch!!'' Ruka screamed and punched Anthy in the stomach causing her to collapse he flung her over his shoulder.  
  
''Alright everyone get in, is that everybody!?'', the little children were crying as he put his lantern in the shrine then closed it from the outside. As he turned around . ''Stay Back!!!'' Mitsuru yelled, Kozue grinned and walked on, Mitsuru fumbled re-loading his shotgun.  
  
''I am warning you!!'' tears now forming in his eyes. Kozue ignored him and lit another torch. ''Come on!!'' Mitsuru yelled fastening the ammo. ''Your next boy''.  
  
Nanami was running sharply around a corner until she ran straight into another person. The two girls fell down on top of each other struggling to get up. ''Here take my hand'' Nanami said offering the shorter girl her hand, and the girl took it as they helped one another up, until.  
  
''Sheriff!!'' Shiori gasped, ''A pirate!!''. Both of their faces cringed. Then as if hell seemed to pop out of the ground A big Shotgun roar was heard from the woods.  
  
''Kozue!!'' Shiori screamed, taking one last glance at Nanami and took off to the forest. ''I wonder if Mitsuru is okay!!'' Nanami thought a moment, when Miki ran past her.  
  
Miki Pushed open the door to the jailhouse, it was total darkness, As he stepped in. ''What!!?'' His pant leg was soaked. ''They busted the sprinklers'' A familiar voice called out. Miki looked up above him and gulped as he swished through the knee high water. ''They really ruined this place!'' Miki screamed at Jury as if it were all her fault. Jury just turned away, as Miki inserted his key into the lock. Picking it hastily in the darkness.  
  
''You think you could go any slower!'' Jury joked.  
  
Utena entered her blacksmith thrashing in the darkness looking for any weapon, when she ceased her movement. There was whispers and slight movements in her closet. Utena found an ax, an edged slowly towards it.  
  
Wakaba and Akio squealed for their lives as they held on to each other. Wakaba opened her eyes and dove towards Utena. ''are you okay!? The pink haired girl asked. ''I am now'' Wakaba smiled adoringly . Akio was still screaming, when Wakaba threw a pencil at him.  
  
''Akio Anthy has been kidnapped'' Utena gasped  
  
''To the docks!!'' Akio yelled as three ran for Anthy's life.  
  
Miki ran out of the jailhouse first, then Jury who accidentally ran him over. ''So sorry!!'' she said and helped the shorter man up to his feet. ''We're going to the docks!!'' Jury stated and rushed off to the port with Miki following her.  
  
Shiori found Kozue lying in a pile of leaves. ''Kozue!'' Shiori ran to her aid. ''He shot me in the foot!'' Kozue moaned. ''I am here now so there is no worry, Shiori took Kozue's arm and flung it over her shoulder as the two walked back to the port. ''There is not much time, so I'll fix you up on the boat'' Shiori whispered.  
  
Kozue could not help but notice the blood on shiori's hands. ''Who was that?''. ''Hector'' Shiori smiled. ''You killed Hector!!'' Kozue whined, ''Hector was hott!!''.  
  
Ruka pulled out a list, and began to take attendance before they sailed off. ''Hector''. A random pirate yelled out: He died!!. ''Died'' Ruka repeated and crossed Hector from the list.  
  
Little did they know that they were missing two top pirates and the Ship was not tied to the dock anymore, they were slowly drifting out into sea again. Shiori Threw Kozue's body onto deck, As she hopped on herself. ''I landed on my foot!!'' Kozue groaned in pain. ''No you did not!!, you landed on your Ass''.  
  
Everyone met up in the middle of town, when horns were signaled and marching horses could be heard in the distance. ''Pirates!!!'' Wakaba and Akio yelled. ''Reinforcements!!'' Nanami cheered.  
  
Meanwhile Ruka had Anthy, sprawled out on his bed waiting for her to wake back up, since he knocked her out.  
  
''Sheriff Kyouchi Saionji'' The green haired man saluted Nanami. ''Can I call you ''Seaweed'' Jury joked. Everyone laughed.  
  
''What about Anthy'' Akio asked. Utena sighed.  
  
''We should leave this place, steal a ship, sail on it, and Catch up to Ruka's boat and save her, of course'' Wakaba suggested.  
  
Jury stared at Wakaba, ''That's the thinking of a pirate she cheered and they slapped high five's.  
  
'' Then we can go after the Treasure and split it up and rebuild the city!! And all that crap!!'' Wakaba added.  
  
Everyone was murmuring and pointing at Wakaba. That is when Akio broke it.  
  
''No serious'' Akio rolled his eyes, ''Where are we going to get a boat'' he asked.  
  
''We can steal your Yacht!!'' Miki yelled and sat up from his barrel. Jury nodded her head in approval, Everyone seemed to agree at this so far.  
  
''Not the S.S. Kanae!!'' Akio gave everyone a sour-puss look.  
  
''The S.S. Kanae?'' Saionji asked. ''Well I never found a comet for my fiancé' so I named my Yacht after her''.  
  
''We have to leave As soon as possible!!'' Jury interrupted, it does not matter what boat we take as long as everyone fits on it.  
  
''We should pack up tonight and rest, then leave first thing in the morning, Ruka's boat will not be far ahead of ours.  
  
''Just one question'' How will we know where we are going and all?'' Utena asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
''There is a Sword that works with The ring that Anthy Wears''. It works like a magnet to the Ring and Treasure.  
  
''The Sword of Dios!'' Utena smiled. Miki unsheathed it and handed it to Utena. Jury snatched it up, ''By using this we can find it!!''.  
  
''What is the whole story behind this?'', This Dios person'' Utena asked. Everyone gasped around the campfire.  
  
''Where have you been all your life, have you locked yourself in your mommy's Coffin all these years!'' Jury screamed.  
  
Utena choked on her water and passed the flask around.  
  
''Do I really have to tell you this'' Jury sighed. ''I think you should since the girl does not know'' Saionji mumbled while drinking water.  
  
'' A long time ago there was a prince, They called him the Rose prince, he would save all the girl's and he earned lots of treasure. The Prince built a Castle on a remote Island and filled the Treasure with it, ''This is the Jackpot of the universe!!'' Saionji explained. ''Would you let me tell the story!!'' Jury threatened and held her fist up, Saionji cringed and shut up real fast.  
  
''Anyways'', It is the richest Treasure of the world, no one know's where the hell it is, but we know it is real. The Prince got fatally ill one day and locked his greedy ass in the castle until his death''. Anthy and Akio are descendants of him and that is how they got the Ring and Sword. ''Satisfied'' Jury smirked.  
  
*********** *************** **************** **********  
  
''Hey Nanami'' How do you know that sheriff'' Utena asked, Everyone was sleeping outside. ''He was my brother's best friend''. ''You have a brother!'' Utena asked.  
  
''Had'', Saionji stole a kitten for my brother and got hauled off to juvenile, Then My brother tragically drowned to death trying to save a girl''.  
  
''Oh my god that Is so sad'' Utena almost cried at that. ''Why I am being so sensitive'' Utena whispered to herself.  
  
''Utena go to sleep, already!'' Nanami turned over.  
  
Anthy awoke on Ruka's bed, And Ruka was reading a book. ''Where am I!'' She ordered.  
  
''In my bed'' Ruka smirked not even taking his eyes off his book long enough. ''Your that Captain!''.  
  
It was silent for a while. ''Did you rape me?'' Anthy asked. ''No'' Ruka said in a simple tone. ''Are you going to?'' Anthy asked. ''Maybe'' Ruka smiled, But then again probably not''.  
  
''Why did you kidnap me for then!!'' Can I jump off the boat!!'' Anthy screamed. ''Do you wanna get raped!?'' He asked closing from his book.  
  
''Hell the fuck no!!'', ''I am a virgin I want to keep it!!, OOPS! Anthy covered her mouth.  
  
Next Chapter, Chapter Four: ''Welcome aboard the S.S. Kanae''  
  
Will Anthy get raped by Ruka. Why is all the bad stuff happening to her?, Will it ever stop?, Is Jury and everyone really going to steal Akio's yacht or are they going to have a big fight over a new boat and name It the ''S.S.' Kanae''. ''Why did Kozue have to get shot in the foot?''. How come Mamimya's Black rose's do so many weird things!?, All of this and more murdering Shiori in the next chapter. 


	4. Welcome Aboard The SS Kanae

Pirates of Ohtori  
  
* Note that everyone in this story has their ''movie appearance'', with the slight exception that Ruka's team wears black rose dueling uniforms, I don't own Utena (of course I don't) and I am sorry for not uploading in such a long time, but now my story is going to be more in depth with the characters and their past.* oh and in case you forgot Quasi modo (Kwazi- moto) was the hunchback of Notre 'Dame, don't ask this is a small reference used for later in the story.*  
  
Everyone was sprawled out resting it had been a few hours since the obliteration of Ohtori. There was nothing anyone could have done about it. Villagers scurried around aimlessly trying to gather up the wounded and clean the mess of Ruka and his pirates left.  
  
The fires that wrecked along the town were finally fading it was still night, and everyone that had fought was exhausted. ''At least no one was killed'' Jury muttered to herself outloud as she walked up the ramp of the ''S.S. Kanae'' trailing her hand on the railing. The curly orange haired woman trekked around it a few times, making sure all was good before they decided to go after Ruka, with her new acclaimed crew and a nice fresh ship. Going through the galley and checking the size of the rooms, looking for one for herself.  
  
Saionji and his long pine colored hair looked greasy, he had a thin sheet of shiny sweat on his pale skin, probably from the fire, he was indeed the first to wake up. Arching his back he began to place his hands in the sore spots rubbing out the soreness of his strained back. The tall sheriff walked to a small pond rinsing his face in the misty water and rubbing his eyes. Staring at himself for a long time behind him in the reflection of the water was a torched and burned oak tree. Scrutinizing his face in the waters reflection, his indigo eyes began to swell up with tears, though he'd never ever let them go, just wipe the dampness under his eye and think of something happy. Trickling his ghost-white hand over the ponds surface mesmerized with the echoing splotches it made. The water formed a mirage for only saionji's eyes to see.  
  
Light classical music was playing, a couple a violinists performed merrily in front of a young boy with short red hair. Waving his hands and head in trance of the music, his eyes closed, enjoying every second of it. but it stopped the violinists were tired of playing they wanted a break. His innocent baby blue eyes pleaded for more, ''just one more song!!'' they said. The mansion was quiet and lonely that is why Touga liked the violinists eternal playing. The halls were dark and twisted; the mansion was always so cold no matter how high you would turn the heater up. It reminded Touga Kiryuu of a torture chamber. He would get and stay frightened even during the day.  
  
Double doors swung open as his faithful butler and a boy his very own size and age was lightly pushed forward. The boy with long green locks was chewing bubblegum cheerfully, blowing bubbles with his thin pink lips, his eyes shut apparently young Saionji enjoyed bubble gum. Touga watched in bemusement since he wasn't allowed to to do certain things, because of his current father, '' the customer'' would not allow Touga to contribute in having cavities.  
  
The bubble popped the bang echoing through the mansion, sticking in his green ponytail and splattering a little on his purple dyed wool sweater. Touga let out a cocky laugh his chin length hair swaying. Before the butlers could assist Saionji, young Touga had grabbed his beloved friend and pulled him to the nearest bathroom. Wetting a simple clean white towel with luke-warm water Touga removed Saionji's stained shirt and busily scrubbed at his face. Saionji stood smiling his braces peeking between his lips, relishing the few moments of his best friend an upper class men taking such great care of him. Touga's assistants stood by and watched their young master work diligently scrubbing Saionji and his filthy purple sweater (which seemed worn out) impressed that he would care for a common folk boy from a poor family.  
  
''AHHH!!!!'' Mitsuru wailed as he rolled into the pond splashing around frenetically and gasping for air. ''You didn't have to toss me in the water Nanami!!'' he shouted in an honestly irritated tone.  
  
Nanami sighed and rested her hands on her hips, '' I told you already, you reek!! And you would not take a bath when I asked you to! Nanami snorted her ears sliding up and down for some odd reason.  
  
Mitsuru just ignored her and tried to get up before his hand slipped under him and landed face down in the mud again.  
  
Nanami blinked out of her day dreaming status and her eyes changed looking serene, she half- smiled. The blonde took Mitsuru's hand and helped him up brushing a lily pad off of his elbow,  
  
''C'mon lets get you cleaned up'', one thing I can't stand is a man servant that smells like hot sick ass''. Mitsuru rolled his turquoise eyes, smiling back up at her  
  
'' I suppose I smell like hot sick ass too? miss Nanami??''  
Mitsuru batted his eyes like a girl; the two of them limped off laughing hysterically.  
  
***********************************Meanwhile on Ruka's ship  
  
Anthy awoke in the middle of the deck, she stirred slightly and finally opened her eyes, which she regretted immediately wincing at the killer blinding sun murdering her shining green eyes, a dark figure came in blocking the sun. Her vision was blurry and everything was contrasted dark and fuzzy it took a few seconds to realize who it was. But when she finally did they gripped their clammy hands tightly on her chin, pulling her up a little on her knees to face them.  
  
''You have a pretty mouth for a sand-nigger'' Kozue said smoothly her other free hand touching Anthy's luscious lips, then slowly drawing her cerulean head down to kiss Anthy, but was interrupted and stopped half-way.  
  
Shiori sighed, ''Kozue you know I do not like it when people use the ''N'' word . The wind was blowing hard causing her short plum tinted hair to whirl behind her head. ''If your going to call her that, why don't you just say Arabian?  
  
Kozue cringed her lip, hunched her back and limped over to Shirori, closing her right eye tightly '' yess master'' Kozue hissed in scarce whisper.  
  
''Whatever Quasi Modo'', I have to tell Ruka that his so-called prisoner has awoken.  
  
The wooden room was particularly large compared to the ''unskilled pirates'' rooms. A king sized bed, a dresser and bookshelf. It was quiet and still, until the door busted open. Mikage closed the door with one his foot, running his fingers atrociously in Mamiya's fluffy lilac hair. Mamiya was like a little kitten kneading his paws gently into mikage's shoulders and sucking passionately on the pink haired mans neck.  
  
Mamiya caught Mikages drift and allowed his petite frame to be pushed back on the king-sized bed. '' Souji'' Mamiya breathed watching his love unfasten his belt and white slacks. Mikage's determined eyes beamed at Mamiya waiting for his question.  
  
''What if we are interrupted?'' The olive skinned boy asked his eyes illuminating. Mikage brushed Mamiya's cheek with the back of his palm; Mamiya closed his eyes savoring the feel of their caressing skins. His long eyelashes are another feminine trait of his that gave him the nickname girly boy and drove Mikage crazy.  
  
Kozue sauntered down the long hallway kicking doors open and announcing a deck meeting with the captain A.S.A.P. The arrogant girl stopped in front of Chida Mamiya and Souji Miakge's door. Pausing for a second to listen to the passion on the other side of the door snickering and drop kicking the door wide open.  
  
'' All right you butt-buddies!! Report on deck ASAP, captain's orders we have an important meeting!!''  
  
Godammit Kozue!! Mikage hissed chunking a boot at the rude young woman, kozue stuck her stubby tongue out and slammed the door before the boot managed to strike her.  
  
Kozue pushed through the crowded hallway people rushing past her she made it to her room and swung open the door. Stepping in, Shiori squealed quickly covering her ''bare front'' with a nearby curtain, which was no better since her butt was pressed against the window. Kozue shut the door, '' it is not like I have not seen you naked before dude!! She claimed changing her own clothes to her uniform.  
  
'' It is not that, I just did not want anyone else to see me, don't want to give any stupid ugly asshole a hard-on, you know? Shiori asked pulling her pants on and zipping them up. Kozue struggled with her white slacks hopping around simultaneously pulling them up,  
  
'' You go on without me I will be there in a few tell Ruka not to be mad, okay??. Kozue asked as she sat on her bed pulling white socks over her feet.  
  
''Why?'' Shiori asked simply brushing her hair and holding a small mirror in her hand, spying at Kozue.  
  
''I am going to have to clean under my bed real fast and find my shoes is all, geez you are so nosey.'' Kozue crawled underneath her bed pulling out twinkie wrappers and forks ,and junk. but Shiori was gone, ''Aha!! '', Kozue smiled pulling her matching black pair of shoes out, furrowing her eyebrows a little, she pulled out a thin silver bracelet from inside the sole of her shiny black dress shoe.  
  
She held the end of it with her index finger and thumb as if it were a deadly snake. It spinned around slowly casting off shimmering sunlight that reflected in Kozue's teary eyes. Kozue sat on her bottom examining the bracelet.  
  
''How could I lose something so precious??'' she asked herself out loud, since she was all alone in her room. This was the matching bracelet she and Miki shared. It shimmered and casted more sunlight, as she watched it slowly spins between her thumb and index finger.  
  
Flashback***********  
  
It was sunny garden there were rose bushes, daisies, mums, azalea's and bright colored flowers scatter everywhere. In the middle of the garden was piano, on top of that was a two-milkshake glasses, a pink one and a blue one. Miki played the piano exuberantly; his hands were so swift as they skipped across the piano's keys. Kozue watched her big brother as she mixed them a milkshake, holding down the vender's button it made a loud grinding noise. But not loud enough to block out Miki's magnanimous music.  
  
He kept playing, his eyes shifting to her form, as he smiled teasingly. Kozue was enthralled in his movements not really paying any attention to what she was doing as she poured an equal amount of the milkshake in their glasses.  
  
She leaned against a tree slurping her milkshake before asking. ''Milkshake sir??'' she asked in a snobby tone. ''Would not mind if I do'' he answered back like an English upperclassmen, they would always act stupid like this, it was fun.  
  
Walking over and sticking her nose up high, she reached out her deft fingers to brush hair out of Miki's face; it was so unruly she hated it. Turning around humming a tune, Miki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him,  
  
''What is it Miki? She wondered he looked teasingly with his smirk. ''I have something for you. He led her down to the grass as they both sat the same exact way with their legs folded. Reaching in his pocket, her took her wrist gently and fastened a thin silver bracelet on it. Energetically she pulled her arm up immediately touching the silver and turning her wrist seeing how well it looked on her arm.  
  
What is it for miki? there was silence Miki looked up at the sky and laid back gazing at the white fluffy clouds. ''I have one also, you see??'' he held up his arm straight up the bracelet slid down his arm a little, but in sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
''I like it here, in the garden with you''. He said closing his eyes his short blue hair splayed out on the grass.  
  
'' I like it too, I like it a lot, it is fun isn't it? Kozue chirped bobbing her head a little, she rested herself near Miki, slowly inching forward resting her head on his chest.  
  
Miki sat up suddenly startling Kozue, ''then it is settled''. Miki took Kozues hands in his ''Promise me Kozue, Please promise me that we we'll be in the garden here forever, together, enjoying ourselves, right?.  
  
Kozue searched his eyes thoughtfully, they had a complicated life, they did not have much of a family compared to other children, they did have aunts, uncles, and grandparents, but they basically never did anyways. Their family just ignored them, as if they were dead, Kozue and Miki were ashamed of them anyways because they were selfish and rude. Plus their mother and father were always stressed out, it was depressing. The garden was the only thing true, friendly and peaceful in their lives.  
  
''Yes Miki....yes I promise'' they embraced tightly smiling. Kozue sat on Miki's lap as he put his hands over hers, trying to teach her how to play the piano.  
  
''No, you must relax your fingers, and make sure you play the C-note''.  
  
A couple girls Kozue's age ran into the garden interrupting her. Kozue was really popular, and Miki had no friends at all, and was considered uncool and geeky cause he was shy and super smart.  
  
''Hey Kozue!! Are you coming to play with us we are going to flirt with Kenji he is so cute!  
  
Kozue stopped playing, and ran to her friends talking and laughing, leaving Miki all alone with no one.  
  
''You gave me everything and I ruined it'' Kozue grasped the bracelet tighter, then tired of having her regrets she tossed it out into the sea thinking Miki still would not have his bracelet either considering all the trouble she caused for him and their parents.  
  
Meanwhile Miki leaned against the railing looking at the ocean he was a lonely boy, still no matter how much people admired him. He pulled the bracelet out of his pocket looking at it remembering how innocent Kozue was, before she started making trouble, before she started coming home in cop cars instead of the school bus, Before she started to sneak out into parties when she was grounded, before she started having sex and doing drugs, and before she blackmailed and framed their father and putting him in jail, for supposedly raping her so she could run away with Ruka and Shiori. It made Miki and his mother's life a living hell after that. Miki would always ponder about this when he was alone, when they were together in the garden, young and innocent, those were the happiest days of his life he was so ashamed of her now, he hated the way she was, but he still loved his sister, and believed in her. ''Was he too good to her??, was that her problem?/ he asked himself over and over in his head letting the bracelet slip slowly out of his hand, almost falling into the ocean.  
  
''Miki'' Jury whispered resting her hand on his shoulder lightly, for she too suffered a great loss when Shiori betrayed her. Miki swallowed hard and grasped the Bracelet before it had the chance to disappear.  
  
Everyone gathered around Ruka as he began his plans. ''My fellow pirates we are so close to the ultimate treasure of Dios. With A descendant of the Prince, his blood is in her veins!!! he screamed excitingly clenching Anthy's hair tightly.  
  
''You all know if we kill her in the Castle when her blood touches the floor, then The Great Prince will be reborn to grant me a wish!!.''  
  
Everyone cheered, They wanted the treasure but once Ruka joined a family member to the lonely isolated prince, he could have anything he wanted, his wish. Ruka wanted the wish, he glanced around at his pirates cheering and stomping before speaking again.  
  
''Her ring will guide us to the Island!!!, To the castle of Eternity!!!, we will seek Heaven!!''  
  
''You never said you were going to kill me!!??'' Anthy inquired fear in her voice she tried to suppress it.  
  
''I never said I would not and besides on my half it is a better deal, your innocent soul in exchange for my wish.''  
  
I tried to make it really long, making up for the fact that I have not written in god knows how long, sorry I did not get a chance to make Shiori murder someone in this chapter but she will in the next. I hope you all enjoyed it so far, chapter Five jury and the others will finally set out to go after ruka, and I will a few characters, I will be experimenting with some pasts and emotions. it is always fun. 


	5. The Island of Eternity

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is mentioned in this story……I hate doing these things (sigh).**_

_**Chapter Five: The Island of Eternity**_

_**Anthy's POV**_

**_The sunset was stinging my eyes; I could smell the tropical island breeze it smelled like the salty ocean and the passion fruits growing along the shore. The sand was soft and warm on my bare feet as I ran freely through the verdure rainforest. Nature was so wild and free, it was what I always longed for, what I always imagined in those books of mine. I picked many vibrant fruits off all the dangling branches, one after another; I stuffed my face with oranges, bananas, mangos and limes. Enjoying and smelling the radiance of all the plants and flowers surrounding me from all sides, the Hibiscus, jasmines. It made me want to lie down in those garden beds among the metropolis of the growing flowers, press my face to the earth and sing softly to myself. The birds were so friendly and I was so close they perched on my arm and we chirped together, everything about this place was tranquil yes it was but it seemed something more than that something amorous. The monkeys were pulling my hair and jumping on my shoulders, they wanted me to follow them, as I trekked through the narrow passage between plants and gaunt trees Two beautiful mares strolled beside me on each side one ebony black and the other a heavenly white I stroked their soft shining coats and smiled at them I seen them smile back at me in their electric blue eyes as we ran together through this paradise following the bellowing primates above us. Hopping from branch to branch. The animals followed me, making gleeful noises cheering me on, all the lemurs, reptiles and birds. I could see a clearing up ahead and the animals raced me to it they stood sentry-like as gargoyles awaiting my arrival; I could feel their thoughts they held some great veneration for something up ahead. My Heart dropped in my chest, the blood just stopped the pulsing and breathing and I recall the brisk sweep of vertigo whist through me like wind at the sight of it. _**

**_It was a magnanimous castle I could not see its' towers before because of the rainforest's canopy of trees and vines of fruit hanging from the sky. The castle…….It was in the middle of this paradise. It was celestial it looked like something from heaven; its walls were pure crystal and seemed to be glowing, emitting a lustrous glow around it. If a harsh breeze were to blow it would probably shatter this glass castle, this glass castle was so shiny and it seemed without smudge or withering. The art on the stained glass windows were all of roses the mosaic were of pale scarlet, cobalt blues and rosy pinks._**

**_I just couldn't tear my eyes away if god were here now and called my name out and begged me to stare upon his face I would not advert my gaze from this palace. I stood just like the animals gawking with high reverence. _**

**_I had the strongest feeling to run to it like a lost lover, run across its drawbridge and burst through the doors like an ungrateful intruder. I wanted to kiss its walls and lose myself in it completely. The wind blew my hair in front of my face obscuring my view it made a flapping noise like a cape in the wind. I could see something between the strands of my hair from the front of the castle there was a white figure. I squinted my eyes it was a man, and white had to be his badge of pride- white silk slacks and a matching flowing cape flapping behind in the wind like my hair, and magnificently embroidered doublet, beneath it a tunic of gold silk tissue. His hair a cropping style though bouncy and curly lilac hair and olive skin. The man's face reminded me of a Botticelli Angel that looked familiar on the Angels heads in the paintings of the chapels. His arms were wide open he pointed at the entrance of the castle and looked back at me smiling brightly with his arms open, in an embracing manner. Wanting me to come to him, run into his arms and hug him violently as if I had known him and loved him and he had returned to me, that's what it felt, I would've done it, there was some bonding connection between us and I had never seen this man before……''_**

''_**Would you be able to find your way there?'' he asked me tilting his head so his cerulean bangs didn't intrude into his face.**_

''**_No'' Anthy answered dismissively staring down at the wooden planked deck. He pulled her chin up to his face gingerly, his shallow breaths' blowing in her face '' I think you lie'' he said curtly staring deep into her mute fluttering eyes intimidatingly, penetrating her thoughts, her secrets, her lies she just wanted to scream it in his face ''Get out of my head!''._**

**_It was a clear day out today clearer than all the days these past two weeks. There weren't any clouds out at all and the waves were exceptionally gentle. These past two weeks have been nothing but a series of unfortunate events. A lot of shit has happened these two weeks and it makes you stop and think ''yes this is real, you are awake, and this is really happening to you''. _**

**_It has been two weeks, two weeks since- I can't even dare speak her name, but it flows through my head every second of the day ''Anthy,…..Anthy…..,Anthy…'' it chants going around and around in my head, then her images split into my thoughts, her smiling face at the party with her gleaming white smile, the way she looked so elegantly in that white dress that color white contracted wonderfully with your olive skin. ''Anthy,….Anthy,….Anthy,…. Yes Anthy, with your high gloss India beauty, and the way your jade green feline eyes would watch me when I wasn't looking, my thoughts would naturally skip back to that feeling of your full, warm lips against mine before the attack, before you're kidnapping. I won't try to describe the ecstasy because rapture tastes so sweet. The only thing all these thoughts, longings and memories add up to is I miss you achingly._**

**_These two long weeks, now it is just Jury and I as it has been for the past couple of weeks, I am coming for you Anthy, please don't give up hope!. We're following right behind them; they have ransacked and etched out two major colonies along the coast since Ohtori. The others have stayed behind to help rebuild what has loss it is such a shame, and I have a bad feeling that if they find the castle-they have You, and Jury and I are the only one's who are able to stop them._**

_**Jury**_

''**_I wonder what Jury's thinking about?'' Utena thought staring at Jury like an envious younger sister- with pink hair._**

_**Probably ''My Treasure, My Money, My ship, MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe''! Utena shrieked inside her head laughing to herself out loud.**_

_**Jury looked down at her through the corner of her eye ''You got a problem?'' she asked nonchalantly one leg propped up on a barrel her elbow resting on the upraised knee and her hand rubbing her chin in deep contemplation.**_

''**_Nah, you just look like your posing for a portrait'' Utena scoffed resting her hands on the back of her head._**

''_**You don't look so good are you feeling alright?'' Jury asked furrowing her eyebrows down at her in concern.**_

''_**Not really, other than the fact we are not on a very large boat in the middle of the ocean and haven't found land in three days, not too mention we may run out of food shortly'' Utena retorted sarcastically rolling her eyes.**_

''**_What's with the attitude? so your getting seasick, eh, pirates don't get seasick ya know'' Jury teased grinning widely giving the pink haired first mate a sly wink._**

**_Utena's face cringed up almost immediately ''We're not pirates! We are on a Rescue mission!'' Utena yelled appallingly pulling at her hair. Jury said nothing she just stood there, no expression visible on her face, she was good at that._**

''**_We don't even have a crew or a rescuing party it's just you and me and some dinky boat! In the middle of the Damned Ocean!''. Utena yelled angrily kicking the mast in a blind fit of rage a bucket fell on her head and she staggered back flailing her arms wildly._**

**_Jury laughed maniacally like she just brought Mary Shelley's Frankenstein to life, she stopped raising one orange tinted eyebrow –something had caught her eye—she pulled out her spyglass and scrutinized crossed the waters surface for several moments spotting some familiar land marks the corners of her mouth began to stretch she inhaled deeply before roaring out boisterously even though she could feel Utena's presence right behind her._**

''**_LAND HO!'' Jury cheered pumping her fist in the air jumping down from the barrel. Suddenly she felt the soaking of her breeches, swallowing the hard lump in her throat she took a deep breath and reluctantly looked down to see that she was indeed in ankle foot water, her face dropped immediately. _**

**_The tangerine haired captain glanced up and the two locked blue eyes, ''I told you it was a dinky boat'' Utena said shrugging her shoulders scrambling up to get the bucket she tossed around earlier. Jury waded through the water, rolling up the long sleeves of her velvet blue jacket and going to her First (and only) mate's aid. Scooping up as much as she could and dumping it back into the sea._**

_**It didn't take long to get all the stupid water out of the boat, Utena and Jury moved barrels to the left side so their skiff was leaning, the waves weren't high enough to splash on deck.**_

**_They both stood with their hands on their hips panting Jury sauntered behind Utena ''I am a genius'' she declared a bit of cockiness in her tone._**

''**_What the heck are you talking about you Heffalump If it weren't for me we would not have gotten all the water out so fast!'' Utena's face pursed up and she began flexing her fingers in a strangling motion towards Jury._**

''**_What's your issue you look like you just sucked on a lemon'', Jury chortled to herself tears coming out of her eyes, streaming down her face and she let them trickle to her lips and licked them up . _**

**_Her upper-body shaking involuntarily from the laughter '' God I crack myself up''._**

_**Utena just glared at her through the corner of her eye staring off in the distance waiting for their skiff to drift closer to the land she was more excited than she looked.**_

''**_Well …..That was a pretty dumb question'' Jury's voice was abrupt and somewhat soft compared to her usual coarse tone. – Utena did not bother to move-. The leopard took notice of how bedraggled her accomplice looked, she was now wearing a long shapeless cloak of gray velvet she was sure it was once an extravagant trinket but now it was downplayed with wear and rain and the simple white tunic she wore underneath it was torn a speckled with splotches of dirt. Her hair had grown a bit since they had been out it was brushing the top of her shoulders, full of pink light and unruly though now it was damp and even studded with drops of dew from being outside._**

**_Jury then glanced at herself thinking she looked the same her long blue frock coat suit for a man and white frilly flowing shirt with brown breeches and unpolished holey boots. She could feel the water in her stockings, swishing around in her shoes. She did not have to think she looked the same she felt utterly grotesque. It had been three days since they left the last port she couldn't remember the name of the town, She was famished the last thing they had eaten was the last bit of fish in the barrel this morning, but she was grateful that they had found land although it had been all day, It was turning to dusk now and the sun was setting. It looked awesome curving up to welcoming the dark violet halo star scattered sky it melted down into the light beige clouds just above the sun, the suns lingering rays were shimmering on top of the waters surface together she and Utena came up with the name ''Swirly'' for the stupendous sight of the colorful sunset._**

**_Just as they longed for the skiff washed up the surf hitting the land and the wet sand slowing it down. The skiff came to a halt at first Jury did not know what to make of the bumping halt she was used to the smooth feeling of flying over the water for several days. Utena sat up immediately jumping down from the boat reluctantly waiting for her companion. Jury stood on the skiff legs wide-spread, as the pink haired teen stared as her captain did a quick circumspect of the perimeter. Jury didn't see any pirate warnings, she didn't see any tracks in the sand, there wasn't an opening passage in the woods at the edge of the beach frowning she closed her spyglass and placed it in her overly large jacket pocket. Perhaps this was just a deserted Isle, maybe if they walked around they could find someone, find something._**

''**_Go before me pinky'' Jury joked pushing Utena up the beach. Even though it was hot outside it felt good to be climbing, to be walking, the feeling of the warm sand on her heel rather than the cold wet hard planks of the deck of their skimpy skiff. Utena moved steadily ahead not loathing the fact that something perilous could be in the forest, a bag slung over her shoulder and her right hand hanging free by her side._**

''_**First things first as soon as I find an aloe Vera plant I am squeezing it and washing my hair'' Utena started looking down at the sand Dodging pointy seashells.**_

''**_Yeah squeeze me one too, how do you think I feel, my hair is twice as long as yours'' Jury replied back kicking some starfish and wiping the sweat off the back of her neck sighing at the feel of the heat bumps forming on her dermis. _**

''_**Do you have any idea where we are?'' Utena asked her voice was very soft almost inaudible.**_

''**_Well not exactly…….'' Jury's voice trailed off and she heard Utena's low growls. Looking up beneath her long orange curls she saw her pink companion struggling with the sheath hanging on her belt. _**

''_**Hey!...Let's not go into the forest yet'' Jury protested running up beside her grabbing Utena's arm. Utena looked at her with the most importuned sarcastic look like ''why?''.**_

''**_It's getting dark, we can do It tomorrow……..in the daylight''. _**

**_Utena cajoled to herself biting her lip a little at watching Jury twirling a strand of her hair before turning around and separating some bushes._**

**_Jury let out a high pitch screech and ran in front of her ''what do you think your doing?''. _**

''_**Your not very evincing you know—what does it look like I am doing? I am going in I feel like a can of garbage''.**_

''**_You smell like one too'' Jury muttered letting her mouth form into an ''O'' shape and her eyes drop. Utena glared at her and grinned deviously ''Oh so your scared of the dark!''._**

''_**No you imbecile, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe it is seemingly portentous to enter the woods at night on a foreign island, that you have never been on in your life, not to mention this is probably the first time you've ever been outside your now rummaged village'' Jury rambled on arms folded and eyes closed.**_

''**_I am still going'' Utena said gnashing her teeth together as she cleared a path and walked straight into the woods. Jury stood her mouth agape kicking the dirt._**

'' **_Can't let her go alone she is after all a city girl'' Jury murmured reluctantly following Utena's figure through the woods. _**

**_Jury walked solemnly with her hands in her pockets following the pink blur in the corner of her eye she felt like her ribs were concaving inside themselves it was horrible. ''I found it!'' She called out cheerfully, Jury ran to her taking notice that they were on a cliff and below them was a clear lagoon. Utena snipped the bundle of plants audaciously. Jury threw her head back and began to slowly unbutton her shirt; she slipped her feet out of her boots and managed out of her breeches until she was completely nude._**

_**Utena had called out at her but she just ignored it and off she went, the dirt on her feet was no more and she was flying. **_

_**The water was crisp and cold and her skin was soaking it up like lotion, she saw the small school of fish swim away in fear and the water was clear, no dirty particles, no mud. Digging her palms in the sand at the bottom clenching it and watching it drift away as her body floated back up to the surface. She knew she had made a large splash because she watched the ripples echo out on the surface. She floated on her back and seen the bewilderment on Utena's face.**_

**_Utena had taken a gander below her and inhaled when she saw the lagoon it was so clear she could see the bottom, the moonlight helped. And on the darker side the stars were reflected on the surface and it looked like the night sky, she had to blink twice to comprehend the scene. It looked like one of the fantasies from her dreams, when the water was like a mirror and reflected the sky._**

**_It wasn't long until she had joined Jury but she floated almost on the entire other side of the lagoon. Jury watched Utena's back, as she massaged the Aloe- Vera in her hair, she had almost moaned out-loud to herself._**

**_It was funny watching her dawdle alone on the other side, had she never bathed with another person before?. Was she that shy with her nudity?. Jury laughed loudly to herself getting wry looks from the lone one floating afar. Watching her companion attempt the dead man's float. The Leopard inhaled deeply and plunged underwater swimming gracefully along with the little fish towards the white body in the water._**

**_Ripping up wildly next to her she suddenly felt the painful jabbing in her ribs and the next thing she knew their screams were echoing hollowly through the forest._**

''**_Jury you scared the life out of me!'' Utena hissed wrenching the older girl's hair. Jury squirmed around like a snake holding her ribs ''you didn't have to kick me!'' the red head pouted. Utena opened her mouth but closed it sharply her heart skipped a beat, she glanced at her Captain and she had heard it also. The jingling of somebody's jewelry, the pounding thump of someone's footsteps, in the bushes behind them._**

_**Death Shrieks washed over the two girls, Jury lapped quietly behind the younger one and placed her hand on her shoulder. Together they began to return slowly back to the bank. They retreated towards the bank ostentatiously as if they never were aware of the rustling thing in the bushes. **_

''_**You freak too easily'' Utena smirked sarcastically pulling on her tunic. Jury flashed her back a famous smile ''I guess it was just an animal''.**_

''_**Or the freaky reality that we're on an unknown island in the middle of the night with- Utena was cut off by Jury's shushing **_

_**The older girl with the longer hair whipped her head around and ripped the rapier out of its sheath. ''Come out!'' She boomed with a voice that wasn't very feminine.**_

''_**Jury'' Utena muttered breathlessly her eyes darting around warily. **_

''**_NO Utena there is somebody out there I heard their laughter, it was over there!'' She roared maniacally walking boldly towards the bushes._**

''_**Wacko'' Utena said drawing her sword from her waist, she didn't hear anything but she felt like they were being watched. She followed close behind Jury. Jury sprung up with the agility of an enraged animal and cut straight down the middle of the bushes letting a war cry flee her parched lips. At the very instant someone had fled from it and they began to follow the outlined figure through the dark forest.**_

**_Utena's breathing was harsh and her legs tripped over stumps and loose vines the dirt mounds in the land slowed her pace down. There was a putrid odor intruding her nose and the nasty scent proved to tell that a rotted swamp was nearby. Jury was dashing in front of her, jumping, turning sharply, flinging branches and kicking pebbles, she struggled to keep up with the older woman._**

**_She heard Jury laugh a small fit of victory and kept moving when she caught up to the small clearing somebody was hanging upside down from a branch. Jury stood hands on her hips, chest heaving glaring at the body hanging by its left foot twirling around a little in the wind._**

_**It was indeed a he and from the moonlight she could tell he had a tanned complexion. He wore an opened thing purple vest revealing his broad shoulders and flat stomach. Baggy loose white breeches and open toed sandals. He stared evil daggers at them both, with his piercing green eyes as dark as the foliage on the trees. Jury threatened him holding out her rapier regally, meeting the tip of his nose.**_

''_**ANSWER ME?'' she screamed she was getting very violent now, her eyebrows furrowed low between her eyes and the veins in her neck began to perk out. ''You're a thief aren't you? '' Utena asked in the most soft childish voice.**_

''_**Yes he is, he was going to steal form us! isn't that right?''**_

''_**Yes'' he answered back and both Jury and Utena's eyes fluttered like butterfly wings in bafflement. He sounded so young, too young maybe perhaps he was Utena's age.**_

''_**He's just a kid, a teen, like me………Jury''**_

_**Jury gnashed her teeth together as she watched Utena stare at him with the most apathetic pity in her eyes. ''He was going to rob us blind little Rogue!'' jury barked in his face he dropped his scimitar.**_

''_**See he was going to stab us!'' Jury implored picking up the sandy dagger and scrutinizing it.**_

''_**You don't know me so you don't have to judge me, cut me down'' he said calmly it was really a gorgeous voice almost rich, and silken, somewhat violent and piercing but deep. This plea drew a small laugh from Jury's lips that were neither harsh nor sweet. **_

''_**Why so you think you can take advantage of us being poor defenseless Women in the mid-night of this isle'' Jury cooed in a bitter tone, Utena grabbed her arm suddenly gripping it. The lines of her animate face were in deep contemplation.**_

'' **_I was going to rob you as I would men, but now I see my scheme has failed so it fleets my mind'' He confessed again, something in his voice seemed sincere almost sad. Utena nodded in agreement but only really with her own eyes they closed and opened.._**

''_**Fine I'll cut you down……but you better not try anything funny'' Jury hesitated. She walked to him reluctantly, '' so how did you get yourself into this trap?'' She questioned sawing the thick prickly rope.**_

''_**Yeah we didn't set this trap…..'' Utena added fingering the symbols on his scimitar. **_

''**_Nope it's all mine'' He stated rather simply his eyes darting around nervously. The rope released and he dropped landing harshly on his back, grunting loudly and holding the damaged spot. Utena and Jury watched ecstatically at the company of another human being, it didn't matter if he previously attempted to rob them. He stood dusting his pants off and turned to face them. He had a good height, his nose was desirably narrow with unremarkable nostrils his eyebrows were strong, dark, and high over his eyes and he had straight forehead. He wore a tied bandanna of a matching indigo of his vest on his head it was tied in the back. He was broad-chested with long muscled toned arms giving him the impression of manly power even though you could see the age in his eyes and face he couldn't be any older than Utena. His skin was smooth and the color of cinnamon could he be a Spaniard, he kinda looked like the governor and his sister._**

_**The sand wasn't that warm surprisingly as the night was and enveloped the three at the bonfire. Jury had caught a rabbit earlier and well………..cooked it, they all couldn't believe they were eating a bunny but it kinda tasted like chicken. Or was it that they wanted it to taste like chicken so bad that it actually did?.**_

'' _**Kai….Is there a town or a colony on this island?'' Utena asked eating the lean meat lasciviously, color seeming to return to her sickly pale face.**_

''_**Yes there is……it's just'' Kai stammered his eyes settling enthrallingly on the flames in front of him.**_

''**_Why are you out here?'' Jury asked at last, she always thought it was odd of him to be out here alone._**

''**_I… have no home, I live here'' he whispered leaving his thin lips parted he wanted to say more but obviously couldn't bring himself._**

''_**I'm sorry'' Utena muttered respectively bending her head down low looking at her toes. Jury dismissed her pity rather quickly and asked him '' what island is this?''.**_

''_**This is Teomura island'' He replied rather demurely, placing his hands in front of the fire. Utena took slight notice that He sat rather closely between them and watched their movements attentively, smiling at them graciously everytime they'd look. Kai seemed to be desperate and grateful of their presence it seemed he hadn't been around people much. He was terribly shy and would watch them out of the corner of his eyes, when he was caught he'd retreat his gaze back to the floor.**_

_**Jury sat legs outstretched feet warming in front of the fire, her head was tilted up to the stars and she scratched her chin '' Can't say I've ever heard of this place''. Utena's heart dropped to the floor she looked at Jury through the fire.**_

''**_Say Kai could you take us to the village in the morning?'' Jury asked smiling nicely, eyes shut politely, hands clasped nicely together. ''Yea sure'' he agreed grabbing a hand full of sand and letting it fall between his fingers._**


	6. Anticipation

''Thou art so ugly that even thyne parents had to tie a chop of meat around thyne neck to get thy dog to play with thee'' Shiori snickered smiling at her joke and watching all the other rogues around her collapse in fits of laughter.

Kozue merely smirked with her eyes closed and reopened them, opening her mouth and letting the velvet pour out of her voice box. ''Thou art so fat that whenst thou ist clad in nothing but white tunics and walks down thy many stairs of a tall tower thy townspeople mistake thee for thy moon to be crashing''. The throng of drunken fools went into another seizure of impossible laughter, spilling their beer mugs and slapping Kozue harshly on the back.

''That's two more points for Kozue!'' they cheered marking it on a slate with chalk.

''Thou art so ugly that even thy chop of meat did not inspire thy dog to play with thee'' Shiori remarked back rubbing her forehead, ''Geez can't think of anymore comebacks, you may just win this time'' she suggested to Kozue giving her a playful a wink ''Wink'' she said.

''Wink back'' Kozue implored teasingly passing her liquor to her plum haired friend and continued '' Thou art so fat that whenst thou lies on the shore of a beach thy whales try to rescue thee''.

Meanwhile below deck in the Captain's Chambers………..

''Tell me something Ruka, what is so great about that castle, the ring and that stupid map, surely it is just a rumor'' The pink haired man asked. One naked slender hand curling around the oak table's edge, looking simply at the blue haired man in front of him.

''What are you trying to say Mikage?''

The pink haired man bended down in his captains face giving the other man a wonderful view of his androgynous beauty. ''What I am asking you is why do you insist on chasing this lie, why do you insist hurting so many people, What for, what's the purpose, Do you feel weak?'' Mikage hissed in between his gnashed teeth gripping the table savagely as if it were an untamed animal.

''Why do you have to hurt so many people, does it make you feel like you have some power, it's all about power isn't it, it always is with you, you always have to!'' _ Crack _

It seemed to echo in the room's walls, off the oiled paintings of Monet, and the long French drapes, it seemed even louder than the cackling of the flickering flames of the modest fire as he held his burning cheek. Mikage looked up with his big, mute, fluttering eyes ''_you slapped me''_ he whispered under his breath inaudibly.

''I will not tolerate your insolent questions, now send for the girls—I wish to have a council'' Ruka said yawning and stretching luxuriously in his leather chair. ''And have the cooks in the galley prepare a dinner for us as well'' he added giving the tensed Mikage a wry smirk as he exited.

The Plan

Shiori held out her pale hand examining her filed nails then passing the nail file to Kozue who was listening intently to Ruka's speech.

'' Ladies and Gentleman'' he announced stretching his arms out welcomingly as if they had never been in his room before, then giving another devious smile before continuing.

''We have reached land yet again, finally, but however we cannot stay for long. We have a new mission, monsieur Roget De Lenfent the Counte of Marseilles is having a masquerade ball. Guess who is inviting themselves?. I recently discovered that he has just received an object that has sparked my interest that I must acquire.''

''I've always wanted to crash a Masquerade party!'' Shiori cheered shoving her blue haired friend on the shoulder. ''Yeah can we wear masks too!'' Kozue piped up sarcastically. Ruka just smirked keeping his arms folded neatly behind his back before pointing at the lilac haired boy in front of him stroking the petals of one of his many black roses.

''Now listen, all of you this requires the help of everyone at this table, now that means _teamwork_. The mansion is secured heavily in fact it is nothing we couldn't take on''.

''You got that right Bring it on!'' Kozue roared from her seat beating on the table, looking back at her ''mates'' sharing a quick laugh between all of them.

''Can I finish, anyways the point is if we were to attack Monsieur Roget's precious party we would cause quite a scene --we would have too many navies on us, come on people we're talking about the French now!.

''So what is it we are to steal?'' Mikage asked casually without grudge forgetting the _incident_ earlier.

''First of all I have constructed a well formulated plan that we'll make us seem like the Da Vinci's of Thieves. I've decided that we will kidnap a couple before they enter the mansion, I myself will change into the man's clothing grabbing his invitations and pose as him at the party. This man I am going to pose as is Sir Duke Andre Coe of Whales. Wait that's not it, we are actually going to hold him hostage that is where you two come in! Ruka declared smiling brightly, almost maddeningly, aiming his dart at Kozue and Shiori the two ducked cautiously. ''You two will take them to the cargo of our ship and keep them there ; I will write a ransom later, we are kidnapping he and his fanciful mistress''.

''Ingenuous'' Mamiya mused out-loud inhaling the scent of his black rose deeply before fluttering his eyelashes gracefully.

Ruka stopped and rolled his eyes acknowledging Shiori's raised hand. ''After the kidnapping can Kozue and I attend the party as guests?''.

''Very well but your with Sir duke Andre Coe of Whales—remember that name, and do me a great favor stay well away from me'' Ruka said wiping the wine off his lips then passing the goblet to his acolytes.

''As for you Mikage and Mamiya I do not care how you dress for the party but you are to pose as my man servants, once in the party, mingle for a while but after a half-an-hour go to the second floor chambers. Walk all the way to the end and enter the master room and bag all the expensive things you can''.

''How are they going to know which one is the master chamber?'' Kozue asked thoughtfully filing her nails.

''Well my dear typically in big mansions the master chamber _is _located at the end of the hall'' Ruka remarked teasingly being the smart-ass he is, drawing an exasperated sigh from Kozue's cherub lips.

''Ruka do you wish for us to streak the room totally?''. Mikage asked nonchalantly scratching his pink mane.

''Take whatever you think is lustrous or valuable, but however there is one thing I desire, which we mustn't leave Marseilles until I grasp it in my palm!''.

''And what do you desire?'' Mamiya asked intensively the lines on his adolescent face becoming more animatingly serious.

''I desire Monsieur Roget's prized Stradivarius''. Everyone gasped, a few choking on the harsh intake of sudden air.

''But what if we have to pry it from his fingers?'' Mamiya asked violently and deeply, much different from his normal mellow and girlish tone.

''Then pry it'' Ruka answered flat of tone but a fire burning in his eyes, was it insanity, was it madness, Mamiya asked himself watching his captain take the cherished black rose from his hands and squashing it, then looking down apathetically at the crushed fallen petals on the Persian carpet.

A few hours later in the captain's Chambers (again)…………

''She's still in there you know'' Ruka said stirring his tea. The clinking sound of the small metal and porcelain was the only sound in the entire chamber.

''My even still, even after all this time, she hasn't yet came out?''.

''No she hasn't, she is private in her chambers, she shuts up her windows, and locks the sunlight of the day out, only at night when I am trying to find sleep does she come out and stroll a bit but very seldom''.

''I thought it was admirable of you to treat her as a—how shall I say it an honored guest, giving her the luxury suite right next to you, such class!.

''Well she is the Governor's sister. Thank-you Louis, you are however one of the oldest of my _followers_, and you knew my father, so I think I should share this with you, it was something she told me, actually I found it, _I took it I made her tell me_.

''_You hated your father''_ the old man whispered in a clever, tremulous voice, causing Ruka's eyebrows to quirk at the mans sentence not of the meaning, but what was Louis trying to bring out exactly?.

Ruka shrugged it off immediately, closing his eyes wishing not to see the expectant shocked look on his old friend's features as he told him. ''Dear Louis I appreciate your concern of taking notice of my father and I, _our relationship_, however unlike normal people my emotions have died in an addled rut so there is no need for you to console me psychologically''.

''Do you have no heart boy?'' Louis teased running his fingers through the red hair in his beard.

''Anyways'' Ruka pressed on fingering the intricate designs of the roses in the table cloth.

''She was keeping a journal, two actually, one was sentimentally private I always thought it time consuming to scribe one's thoughts on paper consistently'' Ruka rambled on crossing his legs and Louis nodding deeply in agreement swishing around the liquor in his mouth, closing the cap to his whiskey bottle.

_But the other_, the other one intrigued me, I came a crossed it one day while she was gone while she was bathing. I found it underneath a pile of worn dresses on one of the dark oak chairs. Apparently she was writing down her dreams.

''_A dream Journal''_ Louis said in his French tongue, Ruka nodded stirring more sugar in his tea. One of the passages she had written down she had described it like a picturesque book, of the Island where the Castle of Eternity is supposed to be.

''Very interesting, but surely isn't it just a dream, perhaps you shouldn't take it so heavily?''.

''That's what I thought until I found this sketched on the back of the page'' Ruka whispered pulling a fine white sheet from his crisp jacket setting it in front of the candle-light. The old man's face seemed to flush with youth for a few seconds then dropped back into it's many years at the site of the paper.

''My….My…it -is - this map it is very...plausible, it would make sense because all of these islands are in a archipelago and this is the island, this is where it was believed to be, I've never seen an illustration of it's location but……''.

''It is just like Atlantis, _elusive''_ Ruka said in French emphasizing the importance of the statement with the switching of languages.

''Surely you know the perilous jungle on the island, how deep it is, all the jaguars, you know the legends----------- I KNOW THE DANGERS Ruka suddenly boomed twirling a piece of his long blue bang., opening his mouth to continue.

''But just keep in mind that the Island of Eternity is supposed to be a fantasy just like Atlantis all the rumors, but I have the map, and whatever chooses to stand in my way I will cut whatever it is down'' Ruka declared unsheathing his sword pointing it right between Louis's eyes.

''My sword knows nothing of right or wrong, or good and evil, it just kills, and if you are there to stop me then it is death you seek'' Ruka finished still standing there no emotion visible on his face, Louis stared up in trembling fear at the sharpened blade between his eyes refusing to blink. Ruka just smiled and put his sword back in his sheath, ''But until that day'' he said fleetingly then walking out of the parlor.

Several hours later……

It was another boisterous storm, they weren't yet there but they could see the buildings, and see the trees, and see the _life._ The waves like arms of the ocean pushed violently on the ship, and the rain, thunder and lightning.

''_Make it stop, Make it Stop''_ a voice pleaded curled and rocking themselves in the corner holding their head full of long hair inside their small hands, then reaching out to the wooden bucket retching over it.

Ruka could already hear the dry sound of his _girl's_ retching in the far corner of her bedroom as he entered the study room. Hanging his coat neatly on the hanger. He stopped in front of her, legs far-spread and looked at her silently until she noticed him. He could see the sickness in her eyes, she wasn't used to the violent rocking and the water, it must've been another world to her.

''If your sick you should take this'' he said softly pulling a small vile of clear liquid from his pocket.

''_What the hell is that?''_ she hissed her voice was haggard like she was dehydrated; it did not sound like her real voice at all.

''Aren't you of Greek ethnicity, surely you should know of this potion, it is from a herb, you should take it, it'll make everything stop spinning so fast''.

''You take it first''

''But I am not sick?''.

''How do I not know if that is not poison?''.

''Why would I want to kill you, I haven't even used you yet''.

''What is that supposed to mean, what do you mean by used, what do you want from me?'' She yelled tears swelling in her eyes she looked _horrible._

''In good time Love, in good time'' he said leaving the dark room setting the tiny vile on the chess-board in front of her she stared at it for awhile before reaching out to it.

''May I have this dance madam?'' Kozue asked extending her hand to Shiori.

''My yes sir'' She joked back grabbing it formally as they attempted to twirl around fashionably, rather poorly.

Mikage chuckled to himself watching the two girls go around in a circle stepping on each others feet and running in to the mast in the middle of the deck and other people.

''That's not how you dance'' he said walking out slowly, they stopped and looked at him, then looked back at each other.

''What do you know about dancing pinky!''

''Yeah where is your little lover-boy-girl-slave thing'' Kozue said shiori nudged her and they giggled simentaneoulsy.

Mikage just sighed and rolled his eyes, ''don't talk of him like that, I assume you're practicing for the ball?.

''Yes we have the most gorgeous dresses already'', so tell your friend ''hands off'' Kozue shooed with her hand as if he were a vexing, buzzing, insect.

''He's not a thief so I wouldn't worry about it''. Mikage replied leaning against the railing of the ship, folding his arms a crossed his chest.

''Where are you from………..I mean how did you come here?'' Shiori asked awkwardly, keeping her distance his figure burning in her irises. Kozue stared at Shiori with a baffled expression.

He looked up and then gave the smallest of smiles ''you're too young, and fickle, you have no purpose to waste your days on this ship, following this man''.

''Your not that old, or at least you don't look it, Ruka is only a few years older than we are'' Kozue implied inviting herself to the conversation.

''Ruka, the way he is, he acts as if he is a man of many years, an old wise man with power, _his weakness is power he has to have power'' _Mikage continued.

''Tell me girls, what are you doing here, you surely have somewhere better to be, some higher purpose……'' The pink haired man trailed off looking at the two adolescent girls in front of him.

''And you? Monsieur?'' Shiori asked quizzically quirking her eyebrow. He didn't expect that He closed his eyes briefly searching for the real answer, but when he thought about it, really,_ what was he really doing here?''_

''I…..''Mikage stopped deciding not to tell them perhaps they would laugh at him, but what the fuck, why the hell not?. ''I am here to find the Castle of Eternity, I want to find the gateway to my dreams''.

''What are your dreams?' Kozue asked looking up at the grey rain-clouded sky, ''I am looking for purpose again, things they just have no meaning to me anymore, everything used to be so beautiful to me, but now it all has no meaning, I lost something I wanna' find that thing that lights up my life, the way my old life was, that part of myself…._died._

''You search for morals, for purpose, for….beauty, you want to bring what has died back to life'' He repeated looking at her like he never had before he didn't expect to have such an interesting conversation with these _girls_. ''My dreams….I wish not to share them….not now anyways, and what about you?'' He turned his head to Shiori the wind now blowing back all his pink hair from his face.

It was quiet for awhile a patient silence they really weren't expecting her to say anything but then….

''_Ruka……._he and I we've known each other for so long, we've been together so long, we were the only ones that made each other happy, he promised me ''_something better_'' Shiori moved locks of her wavy hair from her face uncomfortably, she wasn't used to being so open, so _emotional_, she blinked away the pinching, burning sting of tears in her eyes.

''And what about now, what about him now'' Mikage asked he could sense her emotions, something, she was holding something back he wondered still leaning coolly on the ship's railing. Kozue sat still, her legs folded Indian style peering and pondering at Shiori like an inquisitive child.

''Now I don't know who he is, who he has become, he used to be my closest friend, I feel……we're slipping…….no he's slipping….something is holding him tightly….like a thousand arms, he has become….he used to be the most loveliest person I knew, our bond was like steel, we would talk for hours, I never felt so comfortable with another person, but now……''

''Was it something beautiful?'' Kozue asked eyelashes fluttering up like butterflies.

''He was my only love, now I am afraid to approach him''

''He slapped me''' Mikage cringed as the two girls whipped their heads towards him their eyes reading ''What for?''.

'' it doesn't matter, He has become irritable and full with desire he doesn't see anything except for what he wants. Like how he wants us to crash that party, that violin, he wants it to be something like a trophy''.

''It's stupid really'' Kozue said chin between her hands gazing lazily at the handsome man with pink hair before her. He looked passed her, at Shiori, eyes still and burning over the sea.


	7. In Your Eyes

Chapter Eight: In your eyes

/denotes thoughts/

''dentoes speaking''

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything at all, no Utena or anything.

Kozue awoke startled, looking around the room cautiously, she could make out the edges of the window, she knew that dawn was near. She could hear Shiori's quiet breathing next to her, in the small bed they had to share.

She untangled her legs from the other girl's, and climbed out gingerly, trying not to bother her friend. She reached for the door handle reluctantly, making sure she wasn't in her undergarments, then slipped out. Ambling down the narrow dim-lighted corridor, she wiped her parched lips that ached for soft water.

/It's stupid, this is so stupid…..but I know I wanna' do it, if I don't _I know I'll have regrets late/r. _She thought to herself, whispering curse words, walking up to the deck. She wasn't expecting it to be warm outside, but it was warm-- almost sultry, and the sky was clear with those freaky thin black clouds racing in front of the full moon.

Kozue made her way to the bow of the ship, Ignoring the drunk Rollicking watchmen laughing and jumping//_What the fuck are they doing/_ she asked herself shrugging it off she continued. As she passed the crow's nest, her thoughts flitting anxiously to the piece of Jewelry she threw into the sea the other day.

''_We're anchored here, so it shouldn't be far, I am going to have to take a boat and row out a couple of hundred feet, they were bitching earlier about jaggy boulders right underneath us, maybe it's there……….. on one of those rocks…….''._

(In the dark, woody, cargo room of the ship)

''I was reading the other day, in a tarot book. I was reading about the last card of the major arcana, ''_The World''. _In the picture their was a two headed figure, with both a woman and man's head, It was dancing in the middle of a golden snake that was devouring it's own tail. The book had said, that this was the symbol of eternity, Eternity, Still what is eternity?. It kept saying that the journey never really ends, because at the moment of completion, a new cycle begins.

''Tell me Souji………what is eternity?'' Mamiya asked coyly in a droning tone.

Mikage flapped his eyelashes thoughtfully, like an agitated bird flinging it's wings. He opened his mouth slightly, he had the idea, he just couldn't explain it. Then a small conceited smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, making the young teen with the lilac hair's heart skip beats.

''Why are you asking, you're too young, besides you never thought about such things before?...''

''I overheard the captain talking about it, it sounds intriguing, how come no one has told me anything about it yet?'' Mamiya asked imploringly propping himself up quickly fixing his eyes towards his companion.

''The Captain?'' Mikage echoed, a new level of concern deepening in his Prussian blue eyes. He closed the Prussian depths and reopening them with a new question, turning away from Mamiya.

''What're you trying to imply, Mamiya?'' beginning to unroll the many canvas messed around the room, deciding which one's to ditch.

'' I think I want Eternity'' Mamiya answered without reluctance.

The sound of the crumpling paper stopped, then the only noise was the pink haired man's shallow breaths.

''How could you want something, and yet you don't even fully understand, wait, no _you don't understand what it is''. _He asked calmlygazing fondly at the young Arab's round face, trying to be an understanding guardian, pushing the thoughts of touching his lovely face away.

''_I don't know'' _Mamiya replied softly, feeling the intensity of his own thoughts building up frustration. He decided not to worry about it, maybe he'll understand it one day, he thought as Mikage watched his lithe tanned hands place the Tarot cards in the ''Star'' position.

''_He's just so simple, how can you contemplate and want something like Eternity one minute and totally leave it the next, Totally leave it from your mind''_

/Amazing/ Mikage rasped to himself outloud studying Mamyia's hands move as he flipped the tarot cards.

_/He's changed so much, since, since I took him from that work factory……/_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Flashback)_

It was very dark, it was a new moon so what could he expect, But it was almost like lucidity ensued this night, or was it just him?. Mikage thought as he led the orphan boy a crossed the ship's deck and down the corridor below deck, to his own quarters.

Once they entered, Mikage entered the powder room and began running bath water, coming quickly out, he strived on making the young boy a steaming cup of tea.

The orphan's eyes darted around frivolously and his fritty energy was exuding from his aura a little too graciously. His head swayed from side to side, scrutinizing the décor and new surroundings. He jumped almost out his skin when the kind stranger with the pink hair returned with a tea cup of steaming…….tea.

''He really didn't like tea that much but he figured he would drink anyways just to be polite. He sipped impassively at the hot liquid letting it warm his blood, making the fog everywhere, go a little, though he could still feel the deep empty pit in his abdomen, the way it always felt, and he could still feel the heat of the sun beating on his skin.

''Go on and get inside the bathtub and I will bring you something to eat'' The stranger suggested pointing to the room with the sound of the running water.

Mikage frowned at the sight of the boy's ragged dirt-splotched one piece, cloth that was bundled on the floor that he wore for an outfit and even more so at the blisters swollen on his hands and the gnarly scars on his back. The orphan seemed to ignore the stranger washing the stained dirt on his skin as he tore into the beef on the plate, not even bothering to use the knife or silverware, and besides it's not like he knew how to anyways.

''What's your name?'' Mikage asked letting the warm rag soak at the boy's neck, he turned his head away towards the wall /_this boy smells/ _trying to ignore the musky and sweaty body odors that thrived around him.

''My name is number thirty-two'' He replied with a mouthful still grabbing fistfuls of the meat and stuffing his mouth.

''Number thirty-two?'' Mikage asked angrily, ''Surely you have a name, now what is it'' he implored a battle raging in his blood as he calmed himself.

''I don't know, for as long as I could remember I was number thirty-two''.

There was an uncomfortable ,awkward, stabbing silence

''Well I cannot call you that, nor can I call you _no-name_, everybody needs to have a name, everyone _has a name_, maybe you do know, _maybe you've just forgot_'' Mikage implied trying to get the boy to open up a little bit.

''Then maybe I've completely forgot'' The teen replied, pacing his eating now since he already had too much in his throat to swallow.

Mikage practically jogged down the empty narrow corridor that reminded him of several dreams he had when he was young when a monster was chasing him.

Still remembering how the boy told him he hadn't had a name. Oh well he'll do with that later., though now one thing was for sure that boy wasn't returning to that damn work factory.

_End of Flashback_

No one here knew of my loneliness Mikage thought smiling at Mamiya a crossed the room. I don't feel so empty anymore .

(Miki's POV)

So many words can't describe my face; I'm standing here in the dark, looking at myself, at my _face_, staring into my _eyes_. It's amazing I can't seem to find myself in them. I feel like I am looking into the eyes of a stranger. If only I could lose myself in my dreams. My dreams are lovely, they give me things like happiness, feelings, things I could never have if I were awake. My dreams are so lovely; we dance hand in hand waltzing in the garden, dancing over the roses, just the two of us. I_ wish_ I could sleep all day. But _you're_ not here anymore; there is no real reason to stay awake anymore.

It's kind of strange now, I never thought I would feel this way, when I was younger I never thought I would be one of those people that care about hardly anything. I think I hated those people for being so impassive so disconnected, does that mean I hate myself?. _ ''Nothing really matters''_

Because _you're _the only thing that matters to me anymore.

Yes, I believe your brother was quite shocked when he found my little _infatuation_. He told me I was going mad, I believe earlier that day the roof was on fire, and some young mates came running to me out of breath. They told me to help them put it out, I told them just to let it burn, I don't care and that I would like to watch, and I did watch and everyone around me was splashing it with buckets of water.

He is long gone now he left with that teenage girl with the auburn hair promising her she'd love the culture and the erotic men. He said he was going back to his homeland wherever that is maybe India, Greece, Egypt?. He said there was nothing left for him anymore since his entire city burned down. Before he left he pulled out all the many things that belonged to you that I had scattered around my room. He pulled them out and told me I was mad for not trying to recapture you.

_You….._you are the only rose that has blossomed in a garden as big as the world_. I know you think you'll never be mine, Well that's okay baby I don't mind. If once I could just touch your face with my fingertips, or see you smiling at everyone again………You can take my breath away…._

Depraved, I feel so depraved why must I feel so _lonely _and full of _nothing_?. At least you are still a _General_. At least you still have your job, _you can feed yourself_. What about all the other peoples' lives that _pirate_ ruined?. More importantly he ruined _your_ life, everyone taken away from you, _they were taken by him._ Yes you are a General you can do something you can bring Justice to everyone's ruined lives, _your life_. You must capture him make him pay for what he's done! And not just to you to everyone

''Think of all the people you could make happy, think of _Anthy. _I wonder now what Kozue's face would do if she ever saw me….now….. a _general_. I must see her, My other half, I can still feel her there on the _left side of my body_…..it's been so long, I must free _Anthy_, I want to just see her happy _again_, _and that will make me happy…….again._

''……_I Must……''_

''Nothing will ever be the same again…..'' And knowing this cuts me in half, but I Must''

Why is everything have to be so _fucking_ hard for me, why does this have to happen, _is this real?...I don't feel real anymore….._

''_I feel so cold'' ''It hurts'' ''But I don't feel like crying'' ''Cause I'm already so weak''……..''I'm tired of this……..''_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Outside the General's chambers……………_

''_I don't feel like facing him….I never thought I'd say this but I am….disappointed in General Kaoru……..''_

''_But we have to give him the invitation he must be there at the masquerade party...''_

''_He probably won't go….He probably doesn't even care if he is invited to go anyways……..''_

''_If I go in there I am sure he will be where he has been for the past month, sitting there in a chair staring at himself in the mirror, in the dark with nothing but the candles lit……...''_

'' _I know all he thinks about is her……to him she is everywhere and I have heard him talking to himself, as if in live conversation…..with her''_

''_She?...she who?''_

''_The governor's sister……of course''_

''_She is quite Lovely, but surely not General Kaoru, he doesn't seem the type''_

''_Surely he is they said he had a very……lonely childhood''_

''_lonely?''_

Suddenly the double-dark oak doors of the General's chambers flew open and General Kaoru stood with a questioning look. His arms were folded over his chest and he was shivering slightly. The twoyoung men stood at attention and saluted immediately.

''Uhhh…..um….General Kaoru…you have an invitation from the Musician Monsieur Roget De Lenfent's masquerade party''. He stammered blowing his long blonde bangs up his forehead.

''Very well, thank you gentleman'' He said not losing eye-contact with them. The two boys decided to leave down the hall and Miki leaned on the wall to read the invitation. The boy with the curly blonde hair trekked back cautiously, clearing his throat nervously.

Miki looked at him and smiled ''Yes?''.

''Umm….sir does this mean…..''

''Yes I have decided we are going to capture that fiend'' Miki interrupted confidence in his every word. The young teenager smiled genuinely glad to see his General's ardor return.

''Friedrich, set the course to Marseilles'' Miki demanded as they walked side by side down the corridor.

''Yes sir!'' Friedrich replied running up the stairs to the upper part of the deck.

Miki sighed to himself ''how I love German people….'' He thought, and realizing how much better he felt already.

'' _Even if the world keeps spinning and everything is so out of control and ruined…and…...it'll never go back….we still feel the same for each other…and that makes everything that is horrible really…… so lovely''._

A/N: There's some back story to Mamiya and Mikage for you, and of course Miki goes insane over Anthy after she's gone.

Next Chapter: Utena and Jury and their new companion discover something weird and out of place inside the island. Invitations are flying out everywhere for the Grande Masquerade party. ''Could it be the best bash for decades?''.


End file.
